Reins of a Metal Heart
by Neko-Shinigami158
Summary: This is a FullMetal Alchemist 2003 Fanfiction. Sora is a girl who in her early childhood met the Elric brothers, but one day, she left without a word. Years later, she founds them again, but none of them seem to recognize each other. With the help of her best friend, Akane, will she be able to recognize them? Or will she just forget them? Edward x OC and Alphonse x OC
1. START

_**This is a FA 2003 fan fiction. We don't own it, all the disclaimers go to their respective owners. **_

_**First, this account is being managed by two people, and we will use our respective nicknames. We are new on writing fanfics so please give us constructive criticism, we will be glad to hear suggestions :'D  
This story has EdxOC and AlxOC Rate and review and hope you like it x3**_

**_Sora: black jet straight hair, light tanned skin, red eyes._**  
**_Akane: light chocolate (chocolate milk) curly hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes._**

~~Sora's P.o.V~~

I was just there, finishing my fifth bowl of ramen.

– Waaah! Akane-chan! Thanks a lot! I love this food! – I exclaimed. Akane glared at me and sighed.

– You always finish ramen, but when we talk about vegetables or fruits it seems like you don't have a mouth. – She said in a sarcastic tone

– I'm sorry, I'm sorry. – I remembered all those times she made a veggie meal.

I almost finished that plate and I expected for another, I would pay Akane… someday, but I was really hungry, just then I heard a familiar voice behind me, and a sudden panic started to build. I gulped the ramen that was in my mouth, my eyes went wide open when I heard a hollow voice asking.

–Brother, don't we know her? –

*FLASHBACK *

Blurry images passed through my eyes, I closed my eyes hard and gritted my teeth, but then I heard a voice.

– Hey Sora-chan! What's wrong? – it was Edo-kun, he was my neighbor since I came here, I really don't remember how did I get here, but I know it had something to do with my mother, the only thing I remembered was my name, and waking up to see two kids around my age, watching me with worry. I didn't understand why until I saw the scars and injuries in my body, and most of my clothes stained in blood, since then I met the kids who would make a difference in my life, Edward and Alphonse, I knew them since I was six or seven years old, and I grew very fond to Ed.

– Hey! What's wrong? – He asked with concern in his voice, I smiled weakly.

– Just a little headache. – I replied.

– Sure you are ok? – He asked, not quite convinced.

– Yeah, I'm fine– he sat beside me. We stayed in the riverside looking at the horizon.

After a while, we got asleep. It was all so quiet and peaceful I don't remember how much time we stayed there. When I opened my eyes I saw Trisha, Ed's mom, right beside me, looking at the window as she usually did, almost every time we went back from playing she was there.

– Trisha-san! – I surprised –I'm so sorry, Trisha-san, I didn't mean to bother. – I blushed.

– You don't have to apologize, since I was the one who brought you here, well, I told the boys to do it. – She giggled a little. She was so kind; Ed and Al were lucky for having her for mother. I suddenly felt my soul heavy. Some of my memories returned to my head through my eyes. Screams full with pain and desperation were the only thing I could hear, it was too much for me, I didn't resisted, and my eyes started to get wet and fuzzy.

– Are you ok sweetheart? – She looked me in a worried way.

– Yes, I'm fine. – But I couldn't resist so I collapsed. In that moment, Ed, Al, and Winry got into the house.

– Sora! – Ed exclaimed but I heard his voice so weakly I don't know if it was my imagination.

I opened my eyes again and standing right in front of me were Ed, Al, and Winry. I had a wet towel in my head and as soon I opened my eyes Al got out of the room running. I think he went with his mother and told her that I was ok. Trisha rushed into the room, and gave me a kind smile. She placed her hand in my forehead.

– I'm glad you're ok. – She looked at the window and sighed. –It's getting dark, you should stay here. – I felt a blush in my face.

– No, you already are doing too much for me. – I sat on the bed. –Plus, I already have a place to stay. –

– Is it in the town? Is it too far? –

– Not really, although if I get tired I just need to find a tree and sleep there… –

– A tree?! Why don't you wait until tomorrow and the guys will take you to your home.–

– To take me where? It's just a hole… –

– Oh honey, don't talk like that. Maybe your house it's a little old and has some troubles but you shouldn't talk like that… –

– No… seriously… It's a hole…I am temporally sleeping in something I think it used to be a well, it's not very deep and it is dry. – Trisha looked at me amazed.

– How can you live like that? –

–…Well… it's not a problem… sometimes I sleep under the market carpets or in some abandoned house, but I'm living there because it's the nearest place here across the river–

–But… honey! How can you do that?! You told us when we first met you, you had a place to go! –

–…Yeah well…I didn't want to be a burden. –

– How can you say that?! Please feel free to stay here any time you want. – She placed her hand in my shoulder.

After that I spent the next two years living between Ed's house and my hole, sometimes I slept in their house once a week or twice a month.

After some time I left without a word…

*END FLASHBACK*

I stared at the table, not sure about the voice I just heard, I looked at Akane, she looked at me and then behind me, she then smiled and started to wave her hand.

– Edward-san! –

Edward-san? … There is no way… It couldn't be whom I thought about…

–Huh? Ah! Akane-san. –


	2. New acquaintances

_**Chapter 2 of this stupid and sexy fanfic (believe me in the future it will become sexier)  
I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST all credits go to awesome Hiromu Arakawa sensei  
Rate & review, I actually don't even know if people like this TwT  
**_

_**-Shin**_

_**Heeeey~ I wanted to thank Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter for the review and the suggestions, we really appreciate it. We will try to use less swear words and try to find a beta reader. Again, thanks for the support and we hope you are liking it so far.**_  
_**-Neko**_

Suddenly Akane grabbed me by the neck of my jacket and started to drag me.

– H…Hey! What the hell are you doing?! – I asked with a snarl while being dragged. She ignored me and kept dragging me.

– Hey Akane-san... who's this? – I heard a voice ask.

– Hey Edward-san, this is a friend and my traveling partner, Sora. –

When I heard my name I waved my hand, I couldn't see the person, since Akane was grabbing me by the neck of my jacket, so basically I was sitting in the ground, giving my back to the famous "Edward-san". What a great presentation.

– Uhhmm…Hey…– His voice seemed kind of familiar, that's what made me panic before... but now… well… I just pushed the feeling to the back of the head; it couldn't be, so I ignored it.

– So, are you in a mission? – Asked my friend.

– No, we are just passing by. – Answered another voice I didn't recognize.

– Oh… well… I…I hope you like the city. – I felt how Akane tightened the grip on my jacket.

– Akane… I'm… running out of air. – I could barely speak.

– Deal with it. – She tightened even more, by now I was moving my arms nervously, trying to loose the grip. –Ok! Ok! Fine. – She just threw me and I fell face down.

– Uhhh… is she ok? – Asked Edward a little worried.

– Yeah sure. –Answered Akane in a careless tone. –Anyways, also I heard Colonel Mustang wanted to see you as soon possible. We will go East City in some days, if you want you can stay here and leave all together. –

– Ok, thanks but we are rushing to Xenotime. –Said Edward taking his hand to his forehead.

– Maybe we can meet you there. –

– Yeah. –

– So... until then! – Akane and I wave them goodbye while we were going the opposite direction.

– Anyways, Akane why are we here? – I wondered. She just takes me to weird places whenever she gets a chance.

– Just sightseeing, I heard this town is famous for a robber. –

– Ah… interesting. –

– You shut up, just eat. –

– Waaah you didn't let me return after saying hi to those guys. Anyways, after this please can we return home? –

– You mean in Central City? –

– Where else? –

– I sold the place. –

– THAT YOU DID WHAT?! –

– Yes, I was out of money and still the house was uninhabited because we travel too much, and my boss has been transferred to East City. –

– Ok… but I still don't have cleared two things. One, you are a military you can't run out of money so easy. Two, where are we supposed to going to live gal? –

– Yeah about that… remember that bar? The one you had to drag me out. –

– There have been many places that they almost kick you out of. –

– Well in one of those I lost a bet and I had to pay the drinks of almost thirty people. –

– And that's what happens when I leave you alone for more than ten minutes! Other thing I don't understand is, you are fifteen why do they sell alcohol to you? –

– Well it's not that difficult, you know I don't look my age and with a little makeup I can

look almost nineteen. –

– You're too old. –

– You look about ten years and your attitude doesn't help. –

– Shut up you gigantic bastard! – My eye twitched twice every two or three seconds.

– Calm down you little girl, you are about 5.21 ft. and fourteen years. –

– You're not helping, it's not my fault you're that tall. –

– You also need a healthier life, you never eat veggies. –

– You don't have a right to talk about a healthy life since you hate drinking water. –

– Well… yeah but vegetables have some nice taste but water is eeew. –

– Water doesn't taste at all! –

– WAAH! Well let's go, we have some tourist views left. –

– And then what? This all started because you sold our house! –

– There's no problem with that, we can stay in inns and stuff like that. –

– Didn't you just say you didn't have money? –

– But now I have! –

– Ok… If you say so… are we going to stay in Aquroya? I mean if we are going to spend the night here. Or are we going to follow those guys that just left? –

– Well I think that maybe we could stay a few more days here, they can wait. –

– You are going to make them wait? When you said you would meet them there? You know, they have to go with Colonel Mustang, they can't stay that long. –

– Yeah right but I mean they won't finish their business that soon. My boss was the one who told me about that message from the Colonel about… a week ago. –

–… One week ago?! ... Seriously? Why didn't you fucking tell them before?! They could get in trouble you know. –

– Well I didn't know where he was, actually finding him here is just a coincidence. –

I gave a long sigh and did a face palm.

– So you actually weren't looking for him? You just saw them and delivered a message you had to give a week ago, but if you didn't see them, you could have waited a whole fucking year?! –

– Well, I don't know. I just get some "vacations" and looking for someone around the country isn't that easy. –

– That's something you had to do BEFORE your vacations! – I gave a long sigh.

– Anyways, this is pointless, you won't change your mind about it. So, what's the plan?–

– I've told you here is this famous robber called Psiren. I would like to watch her. –

– Ok… what's fun in watching someone stealing stuff? –

– Don't know, but some guy at the bar told me that she steals some nice and valuable things. –

– You believe in a drunken guy in a bar that probably was just trying to show off? …Ok… I still don't see the point… but if you say so…–

– See, here is the plan; Psiren is going to steal something from a rich guy and then escape right? My plan is to track her and then take what she has stolen. –

– In order to…? –

– Get more money! – She smiled.

– Seriously? You work at the military and plan on stealing stuff, not just that, but you have enough money, why would you want more? –

– I don't know, maybe just to buy a better house, and pay for your meals. –

– Number one: You want to buy a house… just for you to sell it AGAIN?! You said it before! We never use the fucking house, so that's not something you can use the money for. Number two: …ehm… I have no comments. –

– Well also I heard in the station she is a fugitive and it's my duty as part of this country's military body to keep order and safety to all my people. –

– By tracking her down and stealing what she stole so you can pay your debts? I don't think so… If you said something like "Let's be Robin Hood and give the money to the poor" I wouldn't say anything, but you want the money to pay your bar debts, alcohol and food. –

– If you say it that way it seems that I'm the bad guy…–

– You don't say! What did you expect?! I don't see the point of your plan, and what she does to the jewels, we don't know, what if she does something good with them? Or what if she throws them to the sea? – After that we just continued walking in silence, I think she got my point and maybe she is a little pissed off thanks to the hangover.

– Well, let's go find a hotel somewhere near, it's getting late. – I tried to break this awkward silence.

– As long as it has booze and a mini bar in the room, I'm ok. – Geez…she acts like if nothing had happened. We stopped in a souvenir shop to ask for a map or some indications to the nearest hotel. When we got out of the shop we saw some local police.

– Hey Switch-san didn't you heard about Psiren. –

– Didn't those alchemists who came catch her? –

– Alchemists?!- Akane grabbed my arm and took me to a wall behind those policemen.

– Yeah, but she managed to escape. –

– Well, we all know the people love Psiren and that she also uses alchemy, right? –

– Something like that said that alchemist… I think he was a State Alchemist. –

– State Alchemist? – I was a little surprised.

– SHUT UP SORA! –

– Who's there? – One of the policemen noticed us.

–Damn it. – Akane covered her mouth with her hands.


	3. Can you catch Psiren?

_**Hey guys! We hope you are liking the story so far. We would appreciate suggestions and comments. For those who are following this... I wuv u all! ;w; Anyways, We do not own FMA... if we did it would be screwed up. We only own Sora, Akane and possible future characters... Now, on with chapter**_** 3.**

**–Neko**

–Seriously? You had to shut me up by screaming? Why don't you as well answer them with a "No one! " – Sarcasm was dripping out of my tongue.

–Get out of from wherever you are! – Said the other policeman.

–Oh damn it! Think fast think fast. –

–We could go out, I mean, we aren't doing anything wrong or something. – This was completely ignored.

–Show yourselves! – They were already looking around.

–I've got a plan! –

–Getting into my magical purple unicorn and fly all over the place, leaving sleeping dust and leave this damn alley? –

–Close, but something better. – She jumped out of our hiding place –Fear not, my dear civilians. –

Fear not my dear civilians? Who the hell talks like that?! … Oh god… what if she is drunk again?

–Who are you? – Said one of them.

–Oh don't worry poor little Switch-san. – The policeman looked at her with a little panic.–I'm not here to hurt any of you insignificant inhabitants.- the other one tried to grab Akane from her sleeve but she avoided it as he overbalanced.

–The only thing I ask for is you to take me with your leader. – They didn't have an idea about she was talking about and neither I did. I stepped in front of Akane.

–Sorry about that, she wants to go with the Chief; she claims that she can trap Psiren. –

–You mean that "she" thinks she can get Psiren? – They looked at each other before they started to laugh franatically. Great.

–Sorry but this is not a child's game, and I really… I mean, I reaaaally doubt that you could catch her. –

–Yes, she even escaped after a State Alchemist caught her. –

–A State Alchemist? Seriously? – She said rolling her eyes.

–Don't underestimate Psiren. Actually that boy was the one who became an alchemist at the youngest age? –

–…State Alchemist? ...Youngest? If it's not rude, how tall was he? –

–Height? No, se wasn't tall. –

–Youngest, State Alchemist, short… – her face became thoughtful but at the same time she started smiling in a mocking way. –Sorry for my lack of education before, but please, can you take me to the local police station? –

–Uh… sure, I mean… maybe if you still want to stop Psiren in the commissary they can make you change your mind. –

–Yes… after I heard that that famous State Alchemist couldn't beat her, I'm kind of giving up the idea. –

–Ok, so please follow us. – We were behind them but only I could notice Akane was giggling. What a great fun.

We got to the station; it was a plain yellow building, with the word "POLICE" written in blue letters on top of the entrance.

I walked close to Akane and whispered

–How long is this going to take… It's getting late and we don't have a place to spend the night. – We were waiting outside the foreman's office.

–Don't worry my little friend if we get lucky, maybe we can catch Psiren before midnight. –

My eye twitched.

–I'm not little… anyways are you sure about this? We don't know where she is going to strike, she could be already in the place stealing whatever she wants, and we are here. When we start looking for her she might be sound asleep. –

–Why you always spoil everything? We won't know if we don't try, and, I want to kick that little bun's metallic ass. –

–Metallic ass? I won't ask about it… anyways… so we are going to go through all Aquroya just to find her? Can't it wait for tomorrow? –

–No! We must clarify this as soon as possible. – The police named "Switch" came out of the office making gesture that we should pass. I sighed and followed Akane. Man this was going to be a long night…

–Please, sit down. – Said the man that should be the chief. –Two of my men informed me that you are planning to catch Psiren-. –

I pointed at Akane –She claims she can do it before midnight. – And I really hoped that was real, by then, if we went to a hotel, probably the receptionist would beat us to pulp for waking him up.

–So, you young lady, do you think that you have any chances with a professional thief?–

–Yes, I'm sure I can deal with it. – after Akane said this the man looked at us thoughtfully.

–Sorry but still I can't let you. I can't risk two young ladies who barely know anything about fighting or police methods. – Akane took out something of her pocket and threw it in the table. It was a handkerchief wrapping something.

And there she goes again, showing off, why doesn't she wear that the normal way? Why wrap it up in a handkerchief? Seriously? I bet she doesn't even use the damn watch.

–So… – He looked a little confused, Akane sat back and leaned on the table.

–Anyways why do you have to put it in a piece of cloth? – I was bored of this happening every time.

–Because it gets wet. –

–Yeah right, it gets wet! Especially because it isn't made of metal and the handkerchief wouldn't wet first. – She ignored me and started to play with a lock of her hair.

–Well… I don't get this but what does it mean? – He asked but I got desperate and pull of the damn tissue.

–Look! It's a damn metal watch with the State Alchemist logo so get over it and just say it! – I shouted to Akane. I was already out on my nerves. He stared at me, confused for my sudden reaction. I rolled my eyes –Look, she is a State Alchemist too, if you hadn't noticed due to the watch, she can kick your assess anytime she wants, you should know already they are trained for this dumbass. –

–…Thanks…I guess…– Akane used a confused tone, I think she was a little surprised for my rant moment. She turned to him –Ok so I'm not asking you, I'm just notifying you because I already have my eye on her. –

–…– He still was a little confused –Look, here are rules, you can't just come and do whatever you want even if you are a State Alchemist. First we need to prove you're actually one…–

–Yeah well, you can do that while we start tracking her, a minute here is a minute wasted and a minute Psiren gets beyond us. – Akane grabbed my arm and ran to the door. –I'll come tomorrow at midday to inform you if we already have a clue, bye! – We ran out of the station.

…3 days later…

Akane and I were in our hotel, I woke up before her because last night she escaped while trying to catch Psiren but I found her already in the hotel with two empty wine bottles in the floor and there's no doubt she's got a hangover . I still don't get why she doesn't give up, I mean, she says she wants to beat the other alchemist guy, but she doesn't even try hard! I think that the best thing is to go to the train station, I guess that if I'm not here when she gets up she will look for me, and if she sees me there I will pick the first train, and she will also get on it.

We didn't bring many clothes and we could reach Xenotime faster and end this just to get straight to East City and get her a mission or at least get a place to live in. But before all that I need to go with the police officer and tell him that we give up, that Psiren is a greater problem that we thought and we will let the local authorities to handle that.

I changed my clothes and started to prepare my luggage, I just brought a little bag with two or three outfits so I finished soon. I also packed Akane's clothes so it's more likely she comes after me. I think she won't get up soon so I'll go first to eat breakfast in some restaurant near here.

I found a little cafeteria near the police station, and I saw a lot of people so I thought I could get a decent lunch here. After all I finished eating some scrambled eggs and coffee, I tried to pick a donut but a policeman took it seconds before and glared at me. It wasn't the best breakfast ever but I can survive. Then I walked to the police station and asked to talk to the chief, he was busy so I stayed outside for a while. After something like ten minutes Switch-san told me I could get in.

–Please come in. – I opened the door and for my surprise there was a hanged over alchemist sitting right in front of my eyes.

How the hell did she get here so fast?! I left her sleeping! She should be dying of pain in the hotel! Not being in the police station! I don't get how she got here that fast with the damn hang over she had?!

–What the hell are you doing here? –

–Oh, hi Sora-chan. It's good to see you here this morning- she said with a smile in her face.

–Stop the formalities, how the hell did you got here so fast?! You were almost dead and passed out in the hotel! –

–Last night although I was a little drunk I was still conscious, and you woke me up while you were trying to package the bags. –

I gave a long sigh –Fine, so now what? We have to get going, you only had a week of vacations, and you spent it trying to catch Psiren. –

–Yeah, but vacations aren't over. This nice police told me he would set a trap and that it would be easier. All the newspapers have gone crazy for Psiren's next thievery. Now it's almost sure we will catch her. –

–You've been saying that for the past three days, it gets old you know? –

–Maybe, but now it's for sure. –


	4. Learn

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, we've been really busy this weeks. Well, we really hope you enjoy, we know we are going a little slow, but be patient, we'll get to the romance later. We do not own FullMetal Alchemist, just Sora and Akane and possible future characters. Thanks for reading.**_  
_**-Neko**_

We waited for the night, we were outside the house where the robbery would take place, at the entrance were a lot of people, fans and media, waiting for Psiren to appear, I hated crowded places, oh joy. We entered the place and waited for almost half an hour, I was so bored I sat in a corner, fighting to keep myself awake. Just then, I heard an explosion, dust surrounded everything, I couldn't see the policemen, but I couldn't see Akane. I just heard some coughing, and hurried footsteps. I stood up, trying to figure a way out, there was no doubt Psiren was behind this, so I had to get moving, even if I couldn't do much, I knew some alchemy and a little self defense, so that had to do, although I would prefer Akane to do it, but with her fucking hangover, she was probably dizzy due to the explosion. I tried to run to the exit, stumbling a little and crashing with other persons. The dust started to wear off, enough for me to see the exit, god I was taking a lot of time, yet I rushed out of the room and followed a little track of dust that vanished at the entrance of the building. Great, fucking great, I had lost her track. I got outside and watched as the crowd talked excitedly. I started to push people, trying to make my way between them. I finally made it. I hate to feel other people's body against mine, to feel the sweat of the bodies or the heat that crowded places made.

By the time I was out of the crowd I had a face that told "I'm going to puke at any moment". I looked around, a strong wind leading to a hidden alley; I shrugged, and ran in that direction. It was just a hunch, but, considering how behind I was, it was ok. I kept running and turning. I thought I had lost myself until I saw Akane, giving her back to me. How did she get here that fast?! I sighed.

Considering the amount of time I took, it wasn't weird she was here before. I walked to where she was standing and saw a black figure jump and get out. I rushed to Akane.

–Hey! What the hell are you doing? That was Psiren and you are letting her escape?! –

Akane looked at me and patted my head. –Come on, we have to get going. –

–What?! But you just wasted four, almost five days looking for her, and you are letting her go that easily? – I was so damn confused.

–Sometimes you've got to do good things that look wrong. It's ok. –

She started to walk into the place were the robbery took place. I stood there, processing everything. I shook my head and started to follow her.

Akane somehow managed to take herself out of the problem. Man, if I were in that situation, my pride would have been badly hurt. Promising to catch her and not doing it. I guess they would just keep looking for her. Before we got out, dumbass "Switch-san" laughed at us, saying he knew we wouldn't do it. So I just punched him in the face and left.

The next day we went to the police station reluctantly. I felt my feet heavy and my head spinning but we had to face the fact that we failed… we took now five days to return where we were in first place.

–Don't worry this isn't that bad– Akane said but she was a little pensive and serious.

–Isn't that bad?! You know how my pride is getting hurt?! I wanted to show these guys we could do it! –

–I will take full responsibility of this. I was the one who got us in this problem. – She lowered her gaze… this is getting kind of creepy…

–Now what? You had a twinge of conscience? Not even drunk you act like this. – Actually she just gets mad at me or she starts crying. She is pretty bipolar while drunk.

We stayed in silence outside the office waiting all this to happen. Akane had more than a sad look, a slightly melancholic one.

The police that days ago was with Switch-san, got out of the office and told us to get in.

–Young ladies…–

–Yeah, yeah I know I said that I could catch Psiren and indeed, this was a bigger issue that it seemed. – Akane was talking very serious. –So I would like to leave this in your hands, after all, no one knows better Aquroya and Psiren better than you. –

–As you wish. – He sounded very cold.

–Ok… so can we already go Akane? – I really wanted to get out of there, not just from the police station but from Aquroya itself.

–One more thing. Miss Alchemist, now that all this is clear, there is one issue I would be glad we talk about. – He made a pause and leaned to the table. –I've got to inform you that you've got a call from Lieutenant Colonel Gloster. – Akane gulped.

–Lieu…Lieutenant Colonel… Gloster?-

–If I have not misunderstood, he is your…–

–Yes… my boss. – Akane glanced down.

The police gave Akane the phone; she took it nervously. I could hear a faint voice coming from the phone, yet I couldn't figure what he was saying. Akane stood nervously.

–…–

–Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Gloster. –

–…–

–Understood–

–…–

–But my vacations have not ended yet! –

–…–

–Ahmm, yeah, I'm sorry for not delivering the message before. –

–…–

–Sorry, but finding a person through the entire country…-

–…-

–Yes, it's my duty but…-

–…-

–Understood-

–…-

–South? But I had to go to Xenoti…–

–…–

–As you say. –

–…–

–Understood. –

She hung up the phone. I stared at her with confusion

–So? – I asked

–I have a mission… on South City. – She said, smiling nervously.

–But… weren't we going to catch those guys in Xenotime? – I asked, still not understanding her plan.

–I tried to say it, but his orders go first. –

I face palmed and sighed, man those military have no fun at all, do they?

~~Akane's P.o.V.~~

God… this is really stressing. I would like to go to a bar and drown myself in liquor but right now I'm on duty.

–Hey, you need to concentrate. – Sora said it without even looking at me.

–Remember me why I work for the military. –

–How would I know? – She gave a deep sigh.

–I just can't deal with it! I'm exhausted, hungry and thirsty. –

–Stop complaining, this is your job. – She was getting desperate.

–But... I don't see the point of this. –

–And what should I know? I'm not even a State Alchemist... I'm just here under

menace. –

–… This conversation won't get any further. –

–Yeah, I know. – Although she doesn't say it, she is also tired and a bit depressed.

–Anyways why are we walking? We a easily go by train or car.–

–We can't look for a person in a vehicle, especiallyin a train. – We've been going from South City to East City for almost six days, it's not like that murder is so dangerous. I've got better things to do. –

–Like what? Go and get drunk in the middle of nowhere? – We both got quiet and it became an awkward silence.

My "Oh my god!" urgent mission is to catch a murder. Usually they won't get that much into it and leave it to the local police. But for my bad luck there is this guy called "Scar" and Gloster doesn't want to discard any possibilities. I don't know why they got interested in this random murder. According to some reports, South City's police say that he kills random people; women, men, children, the only thing all the fourteen victims have in common is that they all come from East to South. On the other hand, I've heard that Scar just kills State Alchemists... maybe they want me dead and that's the reason. Anyways, Scar and "this" guy have nothing in common.

–Hey, take it easy Sora, we almost reach civilization. – We kept walking for another 5 minutes until something got my attention, although it was almost nighttime, the sky was a little bit clear. I could see a little house with the lights on. It looked a little worn out but it still looked kind of decent. On top of it were three big letters that got my whole attention, they weren't too big or too bright, but it was still easy to read the word "BAR". With the exhaustion walking around every corner in South City, you couldn't blame me for running inside the little house. I could hear Sora complaining and yelling at me to go back, but I just couldn't!

We got inside, Sora growling under her breath behind me, she had her arms crossed against her chest.

–You better make this quick. – She hissed at me.

–Don't worry, we need some fun, we can't be working the whole day, relax and take a drink.– I said this with a smile and left where the barman was with the intention of drinking everything I could.


	5. At the Bar

_**Heeey~~ We hope you are enjoying! We might not be uploading much in this weeks because I start exams and blah blah blah-... Anyways, I hope Shin can take care of it. Disclaimers to respective owners. We hope you like this chapter**_** :3****  
**

**-**_**Neko**_

~~Sora's P.o.V~~

I watched Akane leave to the near table and start ordering drinks. Oh joy.

I looked around the place, there were some cracks in the ceiling, and the floor would make noise every time you took a step. It was quite dark, and only three or four lamps would illuminate the place. There were some people passed out on the floor, some drinking, some playing bets, but it still wouldn't be so crowded.

Actually, there were six or seven people in the little room. I sighed; I hated to be in these kinds of places, not to mention my slight disgust of the people that were there.

I walked around without thinking where I was going, slowly getting away from Akane. I continued walking until I got myself into a dead end. I forced my sight until I saw a door. I shrugged and peered inside. It was really dark and my eyes couldn't adjust to it. That was until I felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck and felt dizzy. Everything slowly went black…

~~Akane's P.o.V.~~

–So lady, what's your age? – Asked the man with the bottle in front of me.

–Nineteen, almost twenty. – I said with a fake smile crossing my face.

–Ahm sorry, but I can't sell this drink to people under twenty five. – He said, not

convinced at all with the age I gave him.

–It's not fair! –

–Sorry, but rules are rules. –

–Hmph I still think you don't believe my age but I've got the age and the money to pay that drink. –

–Yeah sure. –

–I've got a witness of my own who can prove everything. –

–...Ok... do you mean the girl who was with you. –

–Yes! But she is no longer girl. – I dropped some crocodile tears. –Ha! I lied she is just a midget. – I know that if Sora heard this she would kill me but who cares!

Still I've gotta find her because she has all my money since… I sold our house... and she said I was not responsibleenough to keep the money.

–Well, where is she in first place? – Said the guy, I think that with the intention of kicking us out.

–Actually... I don't find her...–

–You better find her soon. –

–Yeah, yeah old man. Just give me another beer and I'll go for her so I can pay you and go from this nasty cabin. – The man became all serious and turned around.

–You won't get out of here without paying. – He dropped a beer to the table.

–Yeah man, just wait a while. – I drank it as fast as I could and stood up.

Although I always bother her or even act a little bitchy with her, I'm still a little worried. We've been together for almost three years, I think it's a bit obvious I treat her like a little sister but she is always serious and seems distant, that's why I make jokes on her. Of what I know of her childhood, I think that the best thing for her is to relax a little.

I wonder where she could be, I think I'll take a look around here.

–...Hmph...– I walked near a drunk, they are funny when you're not one. –Huh?– the guy grabbed my clothes from back.

–...but...*hic* I was *hic* and she was *hic* maaar...–

–...–

–...I'm *hic* feeling sick *hic*...–

–...Oh crap... this not good. – I managed to get out of his arms just in time before he threw up. Eeeew.

When I look to places like this sober... I understand why Sora hates being in bars. Maybe she already left me here, no, she wouldn't do that. She knows that if she leaves me, I would leave without a problem, and then the owner would manage to take me in jail... and she would have to take me out.

I kept on walking until I saw a door in a corner. It looks very dark inside but I have to give it a chance.

I opened the door, it seems to be some stairs that go down, maybe Sora got bored or something. Anyways I'll go down... but it smells weird.

I went down the stairs, they were long, I felt dizzy but I was almost reaching a light.

I reached a room with just a light bulb lighting and old wooden door. From this side all I could hear were laughs. I think Sora is there... but she never laughs so hard, I think few have been the times I've seen her really happy... anyways.

I opened the door and I saw two chairs and two... people? They were sitting one against the other, their hands tied up.

...Wait a moment... one of them has Sora's favorite black jacket on... maybe she is. Duh, if Sora was here with me she probably would call me a "genius". Ok... let's say one corpse... I mean person is Sora the other one... I don't know. Both of them have a cloth bag on their heads…

–Hello there lady. – I felt a man's voice behind me.

–Why is Sora here? – I really don't get this, but I know this won't bring any good.  
–What the hell do I smell? – my nose is getting a bittersweet sensation, it's a little corrupted but almost pure, maybe a little like liquor. This smell is so familiar and warm that makes me dizzy but in some way it's pleasurable.

–Aaah, your skin is so beautiful, I would hate to stain it in red, but you've already seen my secret place, so I can't let you get out of here alive. –

–Oh yeah, because no one would guess that a psycho freak hides under a nasty bar, genius. –

–... You still don't get it, do you?-

–What? – paying attention to the situation is not my strength and I really just realized where I am.

The room has only a light bulb in the roof, two chairs with victims, there's a table... with some knives, I didn't notice... there are... arms on the floor... hey... thinking about it now. –Hey! You're the murder! –

–You don't say. –

–Wait a second, it's your damned fault that I've been from east to south, from south to east to look just for a fucking psycho killer that apparently has been all the time in this shitty deadly bar in the middle of nowhere? –

–Whoa wait, are you part of the police? –

–Kind of…– I heard an annoying sound inside of the room, a familiar voice and annoying sound….

–No you idiot! She's been looking for you just because she wants to say hi!–

I smirked –Hey Sora! – I saw her move a little

–What made you take so long? –

I shrugged –Nothing, why didn't you escape? –

–Oh, I just enjoyed being trapped in this place, it's not like I don't have something to draw a circle or that my hands are tied up. –

–Okay, okay, jeez, chill out gal!–I turned to look at the man, got my pocket watch out and showed it. –See? Not part of the police, but from the military. –

–My, my, aren't I deadly then? Alchemists and military are looking for me, don't I feel famous? Anyhow, now there are no ways you two get out of here. –

He smiled and got a knife out, he attacked me and I avoided it, getting inside the room; he kept slicing the air with the knife, trying to hit me. I kept dodging until I crashed with Sora; she almost fell.

–Hey! Look where you are going! –

–I'm being attacked, shut up! –

I dodged another attack… this one sliced Sora's arm kind of deep. I heard her gave a little whimper and her head went limp. The red liquid slowly got out of the wound and trickled down her arm, dripping. The sound became louder with each drop that fell. I felt my head and eyelids heavy, a shiver across my back and I let my body go.

~Sora's P.o.V~

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I felt some hot and sticky liquid trickling slowly down my arm. It burned. My face was hot and the cloth in my head wasn't helping. I became dizzy. I heard someone scream and a strong insane laugh, and then I passed out.


End file.
